The boy who passed through time
by Susaku-chan
Summary: Ed finally finds the exact sacrifice for his little brother's body. His blood for the transmutation circle and his existence in everyone's memories. But Truth decided that it wasn't enough and sends him to a completely different world with different time and spaces. He fainted in front of Sena's house and his parents decided to adopt Ed. Ed went to Deimon and he met Hiruma...
1. Chapter 1 The sacrifice of a soul

**A.N.: Hello! This is my first fiction ever.., sooo I really really appreciate it if there is no flames in my first**

**fiction you know….. _'or at least I hope so….'_**

**Well…., since I'm not a very talkative person, so that's the end of my ranting…..**

**(Whooo! 46 words at once! That's a new record _for me!_)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and Eyeshield 21**

**Summary: _Ed finally finds the exact sacrifice for his little brother's body. His blood for the transmutation circle and his existence in everyone's memories. But what if Truth decided that it wasn't enough and sends him to a completely different world with different space and time? What if he meets Sena and Sena's parents decided to adopt him? And what if a Hiruma Youichi had a sudden crush on him? Will love bloom between the ex-alchemist and the demonic captain?_**

**Warning! There may be some cursing, ranting, or even yaoi or what we called boyxboy love, and mature contents in future chapters.**

**Remember that you had been warned!**

**Well…, here it is….**

**Chapter 1, The sacrifice for a soul**

"Brother…, I'm not sure…"

"It's okay Al. I'll get your body back at any cost."

"But Ed-!"

"I know! But this is the only way…"

"Okay…, I'll…. try…., I believe you so I won't regret it! "

"Good. Now, get into the circle…"

"Right"

_Suddenly, there was a clap and a very bright light engulfed them….  
_

_And the great Fullmetal Alchemist was never to be seen, or evenly exist….._

* * *

_And at the meantime in Japan, in Deimon high school's American football club house, in the locker room….._

"YA-HA"

"Hi-Hi-Hiruma-san! P-P-Please h-hear o-o-out m-m-my e-e-e-ex-p-pl-pla-n-na-tion f-first!" Kobayakawa Sena, the well known Eyeshield 21, plead to his demonic captain (A.N: or evenly _Satan_). His eyes are full with fears of what might happen if his captain opens his evil mouth and spread _it_ to somebody. And unfortunately, the captain had just got a new flame thrower that he didn't exactly wanted to know of why did he get it in the first place, _and_ if he didn't careful the captain might just try the first shot right up on his _head_.

"KE KE KE! Fucking shrimp has a _crush_ to the well known Shin Seijuuro? Well…., _That_ was fucking hilarious!" The demonic captain (or _Satan_) of Deimon High School American Football Club, Hiruma Youichi is just sooo pleased to see the fucking shrimp pleaded like a _kicked dog_ to him. And the fucking other members of the team just chose to stand there dumbstruck and keep their fucking mouths closed. And here Hiruma thought that even for the fucking _dummies_ they are, they're capable of making a good choice. Heck! Even the fucking _manager _is speechless!

"Hi-Hi-Hiruma-san!" Sena pleaded once again, hoping the captain will let him off of the hook this time.

"OH! This is just so fuckingly fucking hilarious! But not to worry fucking shrimp…, it's not like I'm going to spread _it_ to the world like a fucking pelican (or _gossiping old auntie_!) Heck! It will be suicide for the future of our team! And just thank the fucking God that today I decided to act a little _nice _to you…" By now, Hiruma is grinning oh so widely that it wouldn't be so surprising that his face is spitted in two in front of the other team members. Plus the relieved face on the fucking shrimp's face make him want to roll over his head and laughed (or _cackle_) 'till he fucking dead. But he suppressed it for now. Wouldn't want to spill all the fun because he cracked, right? And something more to add, Hiruma Youichi did not _laugh_, he cackles.

"Re-rea-lly ? You… won't tell…?" Sena sounded really relieve, his honey colored eyes shone off happiness from the fact that his parents and evenly his teammates. And he did feel sooo relieved that he felt like a ten thousand worth of stones just had been lifted off of him.

"KE KE KE! Of course, fucking shrimp! Now, GO BACK TO PRACTICE!" Hiruma yelled while aiming his new flame-thrower at Sena, still having that evil glint in his ice-piercing eyes, and of course, he also had that mad grin on his face.

"Okay!" Sena replied happily while sprinting out of the club house, dodging the big ball of flame that went through him. His fellow teammates followed him without any questions, decided just to shrug it off their minds for the sake of their sanity. And _even_ Mamori chose to not to talk about it. So they just went to practice and tire themselves out 'till the night comes.

"YA-HA!" Hiruma cackled loudly from the club house, making the team jumped out for a bit. Neither did they know that Hiruma had taken a _picture_ of Shin Seijuuro _kissing_ Kobayakawa Sena in that cramped alleyway.

'Oh…, this is just fucking amusing…' though the cackling demon, before he go to _help_ his teammates to practice by kicking their asses off and shooting of that big ball of flame from his new flame-thrower.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark place…..., stood a golden haired boy. There also stood two humongous doors with black hands all over it, and also a _figure_…

"Why…, if it isn't my favorite and beloved little Al-che-mist…. What might have you down here…?"

"Truth! Stop this fucking chit-chat at once! You know what I'm here for! So give me back my brother's body! And DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist snapped to the figure. He's already tired of the transmutation and now he had to deal with truth. He just wanted to get his little brother's body back, go to sleep, watching Al's and Winry's wedding with a smirk and lived happily ever after. But, nooooo. Truth just had to piss him off by kidding around and calling him short.

"Temper, temper… you should be a little patience Mr. Al-che-mist! After all…, you seemed to be a little pale… maybe it's because of the _ingredients _of the circle…? Very smart indeed…, to use _that _as the sacrifice…, But what about his body…? Now, tell me…"

"I used my blood for the circle. And for his body? Use everyone's memories. I'll be gone forever…, at least from their memories…. That should've been enough…" Ed bent his head down, his bangs hiding his beautiful face, his eyes holding back tears in the thought of his little brother won't remember a thing about him or even will did he recognize him.

"Well…,? Won't that be interesting…? But still…, it wasn't enough…"

"Wha-?" Ed eyes widened by the statement and that bloody grin Truth gave him. He is surely didn't expect that at all. What could be wrong? Ed was sure that his theory was perfect this time. Unfortunately, Ed's ransom thoughts were cut off by Truth's offer.

"What about this? You friends will forget _everything_ about you, then you go through my gate to a different world with different spaces and time, and I'll take your existence or in another word, you can never go back to your world again…, _never-ever_… But in trade, your bother got his body back healthy and safe… Didn't that just sound so_ amusing_?"

"Bu- but-!"

"And you don't have to worry about a single thing!" Truth cut Ed's words once again before he can even finished his sentence. "I supply you the knowledge of…, _everything_. You'll be the smartest person that exists in their world so you wouldn't have some trouble with their language and culture. And I even let you capable of doing some alchemy! "Truth is grinning wildly like his face would split in two seeing the hesitation in those golden orbs.

"So…. It's a deal then…? Mr. Al-che-mist…?"

"…Yeah…, anything for my little brother… Take me!" By now, all Ed could think of was his brother. He just can't back off now.., right?

"…It's a deal then…'

Soon, black hands were all over him, taking him through the gate. After that, all Ed could remember was that he is laying on the ground in front of a white colored two floor house and a brown messy haired boy with tanned skin and those big honeyed brown eyes looking worriedly at him before everything went black…

**A.N.: WHOOO! That was LONG! It takes a whole five sheets of Microsoft Words! I hope it was good for you all ;) If you loves/likes/hates them then review and tell me! See you in the next chapter! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 A new bond, a new story

**Chapter 2, When there is a new bond, so is a new story**

"Uungh…"

It's really peaceful…, or so Ed thought. (Ed: Well _excuse _me for being so _lame_ in the morning! Humph!) He then noticed that he's currently is sleeping on a soft queen sized bed with maroon colored sheets and _not_ on the hard, uncomfortable street where people could just easily step on him. And somehow, the fact that he was sleeping on a bed had calmed him a lot. So, he relaxed his shoulders further in the soft bed for a bit and calmly took the sight in front of him.

The walls in the room he was in was painted with cream colored wallpapers that had some kind of a calming pattern on them, which Ed can't make out what the form of the pattern is. On the west side of the room, there are four big windows (which are _too_ _big_ to Ed's liking) that are currently blocked with red curtains that had the same calming pattern with the wallpapers. And in the other side of the room, there are two big bookcases that are white in color, a big cupboard that was also white in color, and a big-yet-not -too-big, round, and yellowish-brown colored desk with maroon tablecloth on it. And finally on the desk, there are books (Ed: or _school books _by the look of them), Big green shirt with white undershirt, a blue colored tie, and pants folded up neatly, also a glass vase that was filed with white lilies in it. The water in the vase is fresh, so Ed thought that the water has just been replaced this morning or maybe this evening. And Ed also liked those lilies very much.

Ed really liked this room. Not only that it was filled with his favorite colors, but it also had this calming atmosphere that was lurking out towards him. Ed had this feeling that the room was decorated or evenly _designed_ according to his taste.

'At least this room has some bookcases…., need to fill them up later…' Ed thought to himself, but then frowned quite visibly, feeling that he had forgotten about one very _little_ (Ed: HEY!) detail right here…

…

…

…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS PLACE ? HELL! WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE, IN A PLACE I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THE WHERE-ABOUT OF? AND WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING JUST SITTING HERE, LIKE THIS IS MY OWN HOME ANYWAY? AAAAAAAAAH! I'M SO GOD'DAMNIT SCREWED!" Ed just keeps ranting on and on…, until a figure get into the room _and he not even noticed_.

"OH! So you're awake now I see…" The figure talks to him.

When the figure talks to him (which he didn't actually catch…), he jumped a little surprised to find someone in the room with him despite that he was alone just a little while ago, and also feel a bit embarrassed because he had been caught _ranting_ and _cursing_ in front of a woman that had this motherly looked on her face…

The figure giggled a bit, then talks to him again, "I see that you're _completely_ awake now… Sorry to surprise you thought…" The figure said kindly to him, while switching the light on which had give Ed a chance to take a good look at the figure that had been talking to him.

The figure is a young looking woman with coffee-brown hair and fair complexion. Her eyes were slightly dark brown, but they were almost black than dark brown. Her hair was put in a bun, and her bangs were clipped with the green colored hair-clip. She wore a long sleeved yellow shirt with knee-length jeans, and also a dark blue apron that suit her very well.

Ed froze at the sight. 'This woman…, she looked so much like mom…' he thought. She really reminded him of Trisha…, especially with those warm and kind looking eyes. Despite that Trisha seemed to be a lot kinder than this woman. It's so nostalgic really…, to see a replica of his mother…

'But.., she was no more than a mere alternate version of mom to me… but.., maybe she'll let me called her _mom_ if I got to be an acquaintance of her… But still…' His thought continued lingered on this woman before him and continued to stare at her, until this Trisha-look-alike decided to break the uncomfortable silence for him by asking him various questions like a mother would do when she saw her only son bullied by his upper-classmen…

"Are you okay, now? You're so pale when you dropped unconscious in front of my house… You're lucky that Sena-chan immediately took you inside to tend your wounds! Honestly…, we're so worried!" she smiled kindly at him, and Ed was taken aback by this Trisha-look-alike kindness towards the _stranger_ that she just met. He blushed (_madly_) at this, but remains his cool and answered politely, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.., I was exhausted and I didn't know where is this place is, so I really didn't know where am I heading to…" he lied, but not so exactly 'cause he _did_ was exhausted and he didn't know where the heck is this place, or evenly _this_ world, but then…, his mind suddenly flashed, so many things that he couldn't catch, making his head hurt like hell.., and so suddenly he just _knew_ that this place was called _Japan_…, and this woman was called Mihae Kobayakawa, but he wouldn't be so sure yet… (Ed: Yeah, even if I had the _ultimate_ knowledge, it didn't mean that I couldn't possibly be _wrong_…). Unfortunately, Ed's idle thoughts were cut off by Trisha-look-alike _long_ ranting…

"Oooh…, you're so polite it's making me blush…! Anyway.., tell me…" She took a long deep breath, but then she continued, "What is your name? How old are you? Where is your house? Who're your parent's? Are you alone? Are you lost? Maybe you're not from around here? I've contacted the police and they said you were an orphan.., (Ed: must be Truth's handiwork…) but I just want to make sure from you…, And maybe you'll consider to be my adoptive son? I loved to have a cute _boy_ like you in the family…" She finished her rant, resting her hands on her hips and grinned widely at him.

Ed smiled at the sight. He feel like he could trust this Trisha-look-alike and smiled (_again…_), then answered proudly, " My name is Edward Elric, I'm 16 years old, I didn't had any home, I'm _alone_ and yes, I'm lost. The police are right about that, I'm an orphan. I would liked to accepted that offer but, I wouldn't like to trouble you more by-"

"Oh! But unfortunately…, I won't take a _nooo_… You just said that the police's right…" Her eyes are wide with joy and she smiled widely yet so very beautifully.

"And you also said that you're alone… That means…, you didn't have any siblings…, right?" She said, almost too _hysteric _about the conversation.

"Ummm…" was all Ed could said, seeing that he didn't get any idea of where this idle talks heading to.

"AND YOU'RE AN ORPHAN!" she beamed happily, jumping up and down like a little child.

Ed just tilted his head, frowning a bit, still didn't got the point of this conversation. So he just stares at her with a blank look on his face, demanding an explanation.

"Oh! I'll introduce you to Shuuma and Sena right away! Come on! They're eating dinner downstairs! Let's join them, and after dinner we'll talk and introduce ourselves each other!" She beamed (_again… *sigh*_) and dragged Ed downstairs to the dining room before he could even mutter a word.

* * *

_Skipped time to after dinner…_

* * *

"So! It's a great idea…, right?" Trisha-look-alike smirked evilly. And Ed was surprised that she could make a face a scary as _that_.

"Ummm…, I don't think there's a reason to object…, right?" A boy with brown spiky hair said. He had brown-honeyed eyes and tanned skin. He also had this innocence and kind look on his face. 'Just like Alphonse…' was all Ed could think when he see the boy. Ed had this familiar feeling like when he was with Alphonse when he looked at the boy. And Ed seemed to like this boy a lot, seeing that it was him that helped Ed when he fainted. (Ed: Yeah. I would be sleeping in the street right now if it wasn't for him.)

"I'm not quite agreeing with Sena and you, Mihae. Sure that he's alone and had no relatives. But we can't just adopt him like that. Look at him! He looked so clueless. Do you even _ask_ him that you wanted to adopt the boy?" A man with dark brown and spiky hair stated to her wife. (Ed: Or at least that's what I thought) He looked like he was in his 30's and that dark-brown eyes just looked so calm and wise. And Ed thinks that he might get along really well with this man, and maybe he might as well get along with this family. So he thought that maybe it was a good idea to join this family and become _one_ of the Kobayakawa. Besides, they already got him a room along with the furniture, and they may help him to getting used to _this_ world…, so why reject the good deeds?

"Ummm…" Ed interrupted the man's argument with his family. They're all looking at him with wide eyes, maybe surprised from his interruption. And that didn't do any good to Ed's already rigid situations, being the only stranger in the house. "If it's okay with you.., I think I'll just accept the offer." He looked away from their eyes, blushing madly.

And before anyone could object, Trisha-look-alike had happily beamed to them, (Oh God.., *sigh*) "Of course you'll accept! I knew it! And besides, I'll already got your birth certify from the police for adoption. So there wouldn't be any problem, right…?" She grinned happily.

"And sooo, from now on, Edward Elric will be a part of the Kobayakawa! And you can call me _mother_, now…, Edo-kun! And by the way.., your _mother's_ name will be Mihae Kobayakawa. Be sure not to forget it! It isn't funny to having a child forgetting his parent's name, right? Oh, and one more thing to add…, you'll be free to keep your family name if you want to, Edo-kun! "She announced happily. "Now.., why don't you _boys_ talk and introduce yourselves while I'm bringing in the dessert? Well.., See you guys in a minute!" And there she goes.., ignoring the boys completely.

* * *

"…Son…," The oldest man in the room smiled kindly, tasting the word in his lips. "My name is Shuuma Kobayakawa. It's great to have you here, in the family…" He stated. "And beside, I always wanted a son!" He joked, and then broke into a whole-hearted laughter. And somehow, Ed felt really relieved by the man's laugh.

"Dad! You already had a son, remember?" The spiky haired teen state as he pouted cutely. But shrug his father's teasing off as he turned to face Ed and smiled at him, "I'm Sena Kobayakawa! Nice to meet you _little_ brother!" he greet warmly. Ed realized that he didn't twitch by any _short_ comment since he came to _this _world_._ Ed seemed to shrug it off for _his family_, but he'll make sure that no one will _survive_ if someone beside _his family_ even dared to call him short by any chance. He also decided that he'll protect Sena from any bullies that maybe occur around him. Hell, A kid as nice as Sena always being spotted by bullies. And he _knew_ that, Sena had always been a_ gopher_ for those bullies. (**A.N.: He had the **_**ultimate**_** knowledge, remember?**)

Ed's idle thoughts were cut off the look Sena made in front of him. "I knew that we're at the same age, but… May I be the big brother?" And how could Ed said 'No' when his _big brother_ showed that looked of a kicked puppy eyes on his face? (Ed: I think I know why those bullies spotted him as a candidate for their new _gopher_…, He's just too kind for his own good, geez!"

Ed smiled warmly at him and nodded as a 'Yes'. And almost right away, Sena's face was filled with pure happiness, and he smiled widely at Ed.

"Mom! Ed and I are going straight to bed! Please just keep the desserts for tomorrow. We'll take it to school tomorrow for lunch!" Sena dragged Ed away, meaning to dragged him upstairs but he stopped halfway, to greet both of his parents a 'good night'

_Big brother_ dragged him to his room, then beamed happily at him," Well.., _little brother_…" he giggled, which earn a smile from Ed, before he regain his composure and look at Ed with this '_I'm the older brother, so will you please at least try to respect me?'_ look. "We're going to the same school tomorrow, and you're in my class too, little brother! We have to be at school at 7' sharp, so we'll have to wake up at 6'. You can do that, right? Mom had bought you clothes and everything you need and put them in your dresser. Your school bag and stationary should be in there too. Your books and uniform are on the desk." Sena announced, trying to sound as _demanding_ as he can, (Ed: Really? That's supposed to sound demanding?) But failing miserably (Ed: Should've known…).

"Okay, Big brother…" Ed said, blushing madly at his _big brother's_ attempt to sound demanding for _him_. "And…, Ummm…." He trailed, then took a deep breath and then smiled widely at his big brother,"Thank you… For saving me, back there. I'm really grateful for it…" he looks away from his brother, feeling that his blood rushed to his face.

"Oh! It's okay, really! It's natural thing to do…" Sena admitted, blushing a bit. "…Ummm…, then…uh…, good night…, little brother…" Sena trailed, before he _pecked_ Ed on the cheeks.

Surely, Ed didn't expect that coming.

And so now…, both of them was blushing madly that will put any tomatoes to shame.

…

…

…

Sena was the one to break the comforting silence. He fidgeted a bit, but finally said something.

"U-Uhmm… well…, good night then… little brother…!" Sena stated to him, before sprinting off of Ed's room, out of embarrassment.

'Well.., There goes my big brother…' Ed thought with a yawn. 'Well…, It's getting late. I should go to bed right away… After all, I'm going to _school_ tomorrow…' he thought one last time, before drifting into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

**A.N.: There it goes! I hope you enjoy it! I knew that the characters are a **_**bit**_** OOC, but please don't blame me! It's for the sake of the story! And besides that, I always wanted Ed to act **_**cutely**_** like Al or Sena! Please do not flame me! It hurts my feelings a lot! T.T**

**Well…, that's all for today! Don't forget to review and tell me how it is!**

**See you in the next chapter! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 The first day of school

**A.N.: Ummm…, sorry for the wait! I guess… Final exams and things you know… Now that I passed with flying colors, I'm **_**finally**_** allowed to write again! Honestly.., exams are giving me quite a stress. *sigh* **

**Well.., here it is….**

**Chapter 3 The first day of school**

"Ungh…" Golden orbs flutter open in the darkness of the room. Those beautiful eyes wonder a bit for a few moments, and so suddenly memories of the past day come back into him. 'That's right…, I'm one of the Kobayakawa now, sooo…., this is my new family…, right?' Ed smiled at the thought. He feels happy for having a new family, also a home which he can come back into, where he could stay and _his_ family to greet him warmly and loved him there, a place to _live_ in this world.

But then, his thought went to Al. The smile he had faltered immediately at the thought of _betraying_ his little brother by having a new family. He feels a little down in the fact that his brother won't even think about him, and live a happy family without _him_ in it.

'…No…, there's no use for sulking… yeah…I…I had to be strong…' Ed thought. He shakes his head. 'I have to be happy and live happily…, at least for Al' He told himself. Honestly, Ed doesn't want to forget his little brother, but he _must_. _He must live happily._ At least that what he thought Al wished him to be. He sighed, and decided to shrug it off. He's never the one to sulk in the corner anyway, so why the trouble to start now?

'What time is it anyway?' Ed thought to himself, and then found out that it was _five_ in the morning. Fucking _five_ in the morning! It's too early for Ed to wake up and still…, Ed couldn't possibly be able to go back to sleep! But.., he won't turn down a good workout. It have been a while since he had a good workout after all, so why not? He really doesn't need to have his fighting skills got _duller_ so that those big bad delinquents will look down at him and beat him into a crap now, doesn't he? Also, he wants to protect his _big _brother after all. Those delinquents may try to make his _big_ brother to become their gopher_ again…_ (Ed: He's too kind… That's what attracts those delinquents.)

He stretch a little (like a _cat_), then got off of the bed then reach for his closet. He looked into his closet _only_ to find _nothing_ in it. He then realized only a second later that he _was _asleep in the same clothing which he wore since he woke up _in this world_, which also means that right now, he's wearing the same clothing that he also wore last night. _And_ this clothes he wears, they aren't even Ed's!

'Heh.., what do I expect? I just came here after all. Maybe _mom_ will take me to go shopping with her later… But right now.., I'm stuck in these clothes, right? Oh geez…' He thought to himself. Right now, Ed had the urge to transmute these clothes into a decent workout clothes. He really really wanted to. But.., then these clothes don't have enough of the exact materials. _And_…, these clothes.., they're possibly belong to Sena!

'Oh to heck with it! These clothes are fine whatsoever…! I'll just go out in these clothes..!' He though (Ed:…I've been thinking too much lately…) to himself, before he exited his room, goes downstairs, and exited the house for a good workout.

* * *

_Five hundred push-ups, sit-ups along with kicks and punches later…_

Ed _finally_ decided to stop. Those works out were exhausting. But those were nothing to compare with Izumi's training sessions. _Maybe_, his fighting skills got duller from his lack of practices and exercises. He _really_ needs to fix it later. After all, he really didn't need the trouble of being a _gopher_. He _was_ the Fullmetal Alchemist, god damn it! He _was_ The Hero of the people, The Voice of the people! He doesn't wanna to be a _gopher_ just only because of his punches or kicks get _duller_!

Ed's ransom thought were cut off by the sight of his house. Ed went inside, but only to receive a bear hug by his _big_ brother that looked on the verge of crying. (Ed: Oh gosh…, someone here is a worrywart…)

"Ed! Where did you went off to? You made me so worried! What if you got kidnapped? What if someone _bully_ you? What if someone _threatened_ you to do _bad_ things for them?" Sena snapped, but seemed to calm himself with a sigh before continued to rant to Ed again, "Why are you so sweaty anyway? Did you meet some bad guys? Did they really _threaten_ you to do things? WHO'RE THEY? BRING ME TO THEM! I'LL _FUCKING_ BEAT THEM OFF INTO A _CRAP_!" Sena snapped again, screaming loudly at the last part. His face was flushed with anger, and from the look of it, he was ready to storm off the house and beat the crap out of someone who _supposed_ to be bullying _Ed_ ( of all people ), which there was _no one_ dare to do such things. (Ed: He's exaggerating it too much… Protective much, big brother?)

Ed seemed to be taken aback by Sena's behavior. Firstly, he just can't believe it that _Sena_ was _cursing_. And secondly, _Sena_ _snapped_ at him! Twice! Where is his kind, adorable and lovingly lovely big brother? (Ed: I'm getting used to this 'big brother' stuff, I guess.., judging from the lack of twitching every time I said or think of anything about it. It was needed, I think… In the future I'm going to call him 'big brother' all the time anyway…)

"Well…?" Sena asked expectantly, obviously wanted an answer from Ed. He raised one of his eyebrows, and rested his hands on his hips (Ed: He looked like a pissed off Riza…, _without_ her guns, of course…). Ed had this feeling that Sena is going to snapped again if he didn't answer all of his big brother's questions (or _ranting_) _now_.

"Uhm…, well…" Ed said softly, fidgeting a little and started to play with his fingers. He is _scared_ as hell by _this_ Sena! And that time, Ed made a mental note to himself that it was so much better to face and fight a thousand of the homunculus Envy, _than_ to face his big brother's wrath!

"Yes…?" Sena asked again, waiting for his little brother's responses to his questions.

"Ummm…, I…I… went out… for an… exercise?" Ed said softly. He _did_ felt _a little_ bad for leaving the house _without_ permission (Ed: Who do you think _I_ am? A high school _girl_ that stupid enough to enjoy a _r*pe_?).

Sena frown at this. He doesn't think Ed is lying (especially to him), after all…, he had this look of regret and _pain_? And he looked like in the verge of crying too (-Sena: I think that if it's not for his pride…, he' already _crying _his eyes out… -Ed: Hey! What's that supposed to mean! I'm hurt…). Sena sigh, suddenly felt guilty for snapping at Ed. He's almost made his little brother cry, honestly! Sena sigh (again…), he felt so _stupid_ for being overly worried, but he just wanted Ed to know that he is worried of him for being so careless! (-Ed: *grinning* Oh~…., I'm so _touched_ big brother~..! *kiss Sena on the cheek* -Sena: *blushed* Oh…uhm… -Ed: He…he…) But yet…, maybe he's been too hard on Ed.

'I mean…, Ed just came into this family for a night and here I was..., being an overprotective older brother and _snapping_ at Ed on the _second_ day he was here..!' Sena thought, sighing loudly. '…yeah…, I'll just forgive him… I was being too hard with him anyway…' Sena thought, smiling to himself.

"Okay…, I'll just let you go for now, but never you think of running off somewhere again without permission or without leaving a note…, okay little brother?" Sena asked softly to Ed. Smiling now, and eyes forgiving.

Ed looked up at that statement. Sena had a warm smile on his face, and just like that, their dispute just now was forgotten. Ed felt relieved and his shoulders relaxed at once, for the fact that Sena was no longer mad at him. Ed made another mental note to never made Sena mad at him once again_, never ever…_ (Sena: Oh~… Ed~…., you know I can't stay mad at you long…*kiss Ed on the cheek* -Ed: *blush* s-s-sh-su-sh-shu-shut up! -Sena: He he… sooo….cute…!)

"Yeah…, I'm sorry for running off without permission…, big brother…" Ed reply, blushing madly. He can't help it that he acts all giddy! This is the first time _he_ actually swallowed down his pride to apologize for such simple matter!

"I'm… going to take a bath upstairs…, okay?" Ed said smiling, then running up the stairs, obviously not waiting an answer. But before he went upstairs, he sneakily kissed Sena on the cheek, leaving him blushing madly. "Uhm…, I'm going to take a shower, okay big brother..?" And there he goes…, leaving his stunned big brother downstairs…

Sena blushed at the kiss, broke off his stunned status and went upstairs to join Ed with the bath. Neither did he know that he'll be facing with one of Ed's _big_ secrets…

_If only Ed knows.., that his secret was to be found so much sooner than he thought…_

* * *

_Later that morning…_

Ed and Sena walked to Deimon High with an awkward silence that filled the air. Fortunately, it was Sena that break the awkward silence between them, much to Ed's relief. (-Ed: Yeah…, I was not the one to deals with air that was filled with tension! *smirking with _that _evil look in his eyes* -Sena: And I'm the one who'll do anything to handle those tensions! Since, I really can't stand the tension… -Ed: Oh geez…, can't you take a joke? Seriously…! *groan* -Sena: Eh?)

"Why didn't you tell me? That your left leg and your right hand were _metal_? ...I knew that we just met for _two_ days…, but we're brothers now…, right? We shouldn't keep secrets from each other of us…, right?" Sena asked softly. There's the hint of shocked, sadness, and _pain_ in his already trembling voice…, which dropped Ed much more to the depth of his _guilt_.

Ed dropped his gaze to his feet, afraid of any possible eye contact. He sighed loudly, but then looked up at the supposed to be _older_ man beside him, with eyes filled with sadness and…, _guilt_?

"I…, I'm sorry…, big brother. But…, it's just _too_ personal…" Ed gulped loudly, before continued with eyes that were in the verge of tears and hoarse voice. Ed was threatened by his own pride, to have a single tear slid down his face. (-Ed: Hey! Who do you think am _I_? I _was _The Fullmetal Alchemist, damn you! _I_ don't cry over such _sappy_ things! -Sena: …Ed! You shouldn't curse to people! -Ed: Humph! *pout*)

"I…, I'm sorry…, Big brother… It's…, it's too personal. I…, I know that we shouldn't keep any secrets between us since we _are_ brothers.., a _family_… But…," Ed sighed loudly (_again…_), rubbing his temple. "…Just.., not _now_…, okay?" Ed said, looking up at his elder brother with a sad smile.

Sena felt a pang of _guilt _after seeing his younger brother's smile. He felt so stupid! Why can't he just hold down his curiosity even if it just a _little_! He's almost made his younger brother cried _again_ in the morning alone! Sena sighed. He looked up and nodded weakly at his younger brother's request and smiled brightly to lighten up the tensed air and success immediately.

Ed felt _so_ relieved by his elder brother's warm and lovely smile. He smiled brightly at Sena, flushing a bit, as a sign of relieved, that had yet to be noticed by his elder brother. Sena seemed to take the sign as the end of _those_ gloomy conversations, and presented Ed with a kiss on the cheek for his good deed. Ed chuckled a bit at his brother's antics and kissed his brother back, also on the cheek. They both laughed at the kiss they shared together and happily walked to Deimon High, this time with a _comforting_ silence between them.

* * *

"WELCOME TO DEIMON HIGH SCHOOL, LITTLE BROTHER!"

…

…

…

"Oh" was all Ed could say at the sight. What did his big brother expect him to _say_ anyway? Honestly! The school is just _plainly_ usual for a school!

Sena pouted at Ed's lack of _excitement_, but immediately turned into a smile. "Come on, little brother! First, I'll show you around the school's grounds, and then.., I'll have to take you to the principal's office for the entrance exam that you're going to take. And after school…, I'll introduce you to my friends in the club! Aren't you just _so_ excited? Well..! What are you waiting for, little brother? Let's go right away!" Sena beamed at Ed, before dragging Ed into the school.

Ed rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. But agreed _that_ he do _need _the tour and he _do_ is going to take the entrance exam. So why not? He'll just going to bear the tour.., and as for the exam… 'Oh.., this is going to be sooo much _fun!_' Ed thought, as Sena continued to drag him into and around the school.

* * *

"Congratulation!"

"Uh…, alright…" Ed fidgeted a little. The principal was a bit exaggerating right there. What kind of principal congratulates a new student with a _perfect _mark? Well…, _this_ one does it. **(Me: I think any principal would congratulate you if you got a perfect mark at the entrance exam that was done right in front of his face. But it was just weird in Ed's and my opinion. The teachers are the one that congratulate the students for getting a perfect mark, not the principal…, right?)** Well, why wouldn't he get a perfect mark? If the principal refuses to give a perfect mark for a new student, then he shouldn't make questions that were _to_ fucking _easy _for the entrance exam! Ed really don't get how are the people's minds working in _this_ world, honestly!

"Really kid! I never got or evenly _saw_ even one of my students got a perfect mark at the entrance exam right in front of me! Good surely, but never a _perfect_!" The principal beamed to Ed. "This school is _honored_ to have you here, Mr. Elric!" He beamed again. Now he take back the statement was only _a little_ exaggerating. He was_ sooo _exaggerating!

"Now…, I believe your brother is waiting for you. You can ask your brother to have a copy his timetable for yours, as yours was the same with his." The principal announced. "Ah! Look at the time! Now…, I should be on my way. I hope to meet you as _seldom_ as possible in my office, Mr. Elric. Seeing that you are a _child prodigy_ of your age…, you won't trouble yourself as well as the _teachers_, right?" The principal asked menacingly. Ed shivered a little at the _evil_ glint on the principal's eyes, but nodded to the principal anyway.

The principal smile widely and nodded at Ed's statement, then take his leave, leaving Ed alone with his big brother that just barked in to the room.

"Little brother! You got a perfect mark! I didn't know that you're so smart!" **(Me: Honesty…, Ed isn't a child prodigy for **_**nothing**_**!) **Sena beamed happily. Then kissed Ed on the cheek and said, "….Uhm…, I know that it's very stupid for me to ask you this since I'm the elder brother, but…, maybe… you could teach me later? …You know…, like a…. tutor?" Sena asked blushing cutely. **(Me: He swallowed his pride real hard as a big brother to ask Ed with the tutoring.)**

"Uhm…., okay… I don't see why not, big brother…" Ed said before he kissed Sena back on the cheek, smiling warmly to his big brother antics, much to Sena's embarrassment. "But that's to be done later… Now…, let's go to class and after school, we'll meet your friends okay, big brother?" Ed asked, and winked to his big brother.

"Okay, little bother!" Sena beamed, giggling for a moment, (-Ed: He giggles! How _cute_ for an elder brother! *snicker* -Sena: Hehe…, thank you! *blush* -Ed: *raised one of his eyebrows* Bu- but-but…, it's not a compliment! I'm being sarcastic right here!) before he dragged Ed to his class.

* * *

"Now class! I'll be announcing to you, that we had a new student for our class and so I hope that _you_ must treat him nicely or at least _try_ to… You may enter now Mr. Elric!"The teacher announced, calling the new student to enter the classroom.

Sena waited impatiently on his seat. He can't wait for his little brother to introduce himself in front of the class, but at the same time, he felt somewhat worried for his little brother. 'He's always act so shy around me… I wonder if he'll do well… But what if he's the type that not good with the crowds?' Sena thought warily. He snapped out of his thought and looked at the golden boy that's entering the class.

A boy with gold blond hair with matching golden eyes walked into the classroom. He does his hair in a ponytail which made his appearance much more perfect. **(Me: For the class' opinion that's it. For me…, Ed's already **_**perfect**_** the way he is.) **To put it much simpler, he is _beautiful_. He's _perfect_ in any way there is. The only thing that looks weird was that he's wearing gloves in such hot days, but who cares? His looks alone were enough to make the girls and even the _guys_ swooning over him.

"Ummm…., nice to meet you. My name is Edward. Edward Elric. But you can call me Ed if you like." Ed said, introducing himself to his _classmates_ with an awkward smile. He shivered a little as his _classmates_ are having _that_ look on them. 'Is that _drools_ that I see on their face? And more importantly…, are they _drooling_ at me?' Ed thought to himself, suddenly felt a little eerie at the sight.

"Now, Edward-san. You can take the seat beside Juumonji-kun in the corner right there." The teacher points toward his seat. "Juumonji-kun! Please raise your hand!"

Ed saw a man with cream colored hair and an 'X' like scar on his right cheek raised his hand. And thus, Ed proceeds to his seat, beside the young man.

Ed plopped on his seat, and turned to face the young man beside him that was right now introducing himself. "Juumonji Kazuki. Nice to meet you." The young man said nicely to him. (Ed: Is that a blush that I saw on his face?)

"Uh…, yeah… Nice to meet you too…" Ed replied awkwardly. 'Oh…., this'd gonna be a _looong_ day…' Ed thought, sighing loudly.

The day was amazingly _tiring_ for Edward. The entire class was staring at him with that _love struck_ looks on their faces. Luckily, his elder brother and 'Juumonji-kun' were glaring at anyone who dare to even lock eyes with Ed, so for them, staring was plainly _impossible_. He could understand that his elder brother doing so for him, it was the elder brother's job to protect the younger brother after all. But, he really couldn't understand as why this 'Juumonji-kun' doing so too. But Ed thinks that he just wants to make friends with him, so he shrugs it off. Maybe he's just a lonely delinquent who wants to make friends but couldn't!

Ed smiled at the thought. He'll make sure that's Juumonji will be his first friend beside Sena's friends. Maybe they'll become good friends if he keep up the friendly act.., and he didn't had any friends in this side of the gate, so why not lighten up a little and make some good friends? Besides, he had this feeling that Juumonji was _dying_ to make friends with him to make friends with him…, so maybe this Juumonji-kun _like_ him as a _friend_? And to prove that statement, this Juumonji-kun kept pestering him whether he was free or not this evening or else. **(Me: I know…, Ed is just **_**that**_** dense…)**

"Ummm…., Juumonji-kun…, thanks for ummm….., _glaring_ at them. I really can't stand the stare." He asked, acting shy and add a blush for perfection. Actually, Ed's just want to tests him if he really liked Ed to be his friends or not. He really don't need a beating from a _huge_ delinquent only because of he got the wrong impressions, right?

And judging from the reaction he got, his theory was right after all.

"Heh…, no problem at all!" He grinned, and Ed swore that he saw Juumonji blushed for a moment, but Ed thought for the better and shrug it off. Juumonji winked at him and said, "Just call me Kazuki, 'kay? And if you had any problem with them, just tell me. I gladly beat them u-…., I mean _glare_ them away." Ed smiled as a thanks and he swore that he really saw Juu-…, I mean Kazuki blushed _again_… Honestly, Ed was flattered by Kazuki's blush, which means that he really wants Ed to be his _friend._ **(Me: Oh gosh… Ed…, Are you just **_**that**_** dense?) **But right now, Kazuki started to _stare_ at him with that _love struck_ look as well. And Ed can only sighed loudly at _that_. At least Kazuki still glare them away for him, but now he's also staring at him with _that_ look! Ed sighed loudly, _again_…

* * *

Finally, it's lunch break... He's finally freed from those monsters. And Ed won't even wish for more free time. He finally could get away from his _evil_ classmates, thanks to the courtesy of his elder brother. His elder brother praised his cooking skills and ate the packed lunch they called 'bento' (which that he helped his mom made this morning…) happily. And he blushed cutely at the praise he got.

Ed and Sena eat their bentos while talking about Sena's friends happily. And from what he heard from Sena, his elder brother's friends were just _that_ kind to him. At least they were nice to Sena…, and if they not…

…

…

…

Well…, let's say that he's going to kick some asses later. And that thought alone was enough to make Ed grinned, his eyes glinted with evil intentions.

Okay, enough of the bad thought. Right now, he's just gonna focus on meeting his older brother's friends. Honestly, from the way Sena talked about them, they were _nice_, _kind hearted,_ and somewhat _fun_. So you could say that Ed was very _excited_ to meet the elder brother's friends. And Sena happily complied to take is little brother to meet his teammates, much to the younger brother's excitement.

* * *

And here they were…

Deimon High School American Football club…

Sena quickly and happily dragged his little brother into the clubroom to introduce him to his friends. And Ed happily complied with Sena with the looks of very much excitement in his golden orbs.

Neither did the ex-Fullmetal Alchemist knew, that he's going to meet a _demon_ that was one of the long long list of his brother's friends.

_If only he knew…_

**A.N.: And there's the end of chapter 3! I'm deeply sorry for the dialogue I made between Ed and Sena that was intruding the chappy. m(_ _)m . But I just can't help it! It sounds so cute for me! And I also apologize for writing my opinion in the chappy! Like I said earlier…, I just can't help it! And lastly…, I'm deeply sorry for OOC-ness.**

**And many thanks to Peridot15, whose advice is very useful! **

**Also to the people who review/alert/add me to their favorites, such as:**

**Peridot15**

**vnienhuis**

**IrogicalArgument**

**tbcassie**

**Inet43**

**Lazy Historian**

**PyroKitsune**

**Lost Reasons**

**Maruki Shitoichi**

**Viven**

**Darkwolf1662**

**XxLockexX**

**Well.., that's all from me!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 New places, New friends

**A.N.: Sorry for the long update! School's being a *cough*bitch*cough* lately. But don't worry! As an apology to you all, I'll be posting this chapter as an extra long one today, so enjoy!**

**Warning: OOC Ed, OOC Sena, OOC Hiruma, and slight Juumonji/Ed.**

**Chapter 4 New places, New friends**

"Um…," Ed stared, and the _well known_ Deimon American Football players stared back. 'Awkward…,' Ed thought with a sweat drop.

"Oh come on everyone! Say something to him! You're scaring me little brother!" Sena beamed happily, completely oblivious to the awkward moments.

"So…, what's your name, _kid_?" A guy that is holding a kick-tee (?) asked, trying to sound as _friendly_ as possible, thought he was failing miserably, by making one _little_ comment, even if he was completely oblivious by the fact. (-Ed: He's a _high school_ student?! You've got to be kidding me?! -Sena: Brother! You're being too rude! He's only seventeen!)

Ed twitches at the…, _comment_, but trying as_ hard_ as possible to not _scream_ at the man for calling him short. He took a deep breath, and answered as _politely_ as possible, trying to forget his rage.

"It's Edward. Edward Elric." Ed said, fidgeting a little. The stares was too unnerving too him, who was not used to any _unwanted_ attention.

"Oh…," The man said, raising a brow at the boy's _shyness_. (-Ed: Hey! What do you mean by _shy_?! -Sena: *giggle* I can't say that it was _not _true though… -Ed: WHAT?!)

"My name is Takekura Gen. It's easier to call me Musashi, thought." The man said, then quickly turned around and walked out of the locker room. (-Ed: Is he…, blushing?! *shudder* -Sena: *sweat drop* It's just your…, imagination?)

"YAA~! Nice to meet you Edo-chan! I'm Suzuna, Taki Suzuna! But please call me Suzuna and remember, no –SAN! I hate it when anyone called me _Taki-san_ or _Suzuna-chan_!" A blue haired girl said. Ed raised a brow at the girl's antics. He _really really_ dislikes the far-too-much-spirit antics like this girl had. He may want to avoid this girl in the future.

"Raimon Tarou! Blood type is B! My favorite foods are bananas! Favorite word is 'determined'!..." A boy (man?) with a face that remind Ed much of like a…, _monkey_ (?) started. Ed blinked at the guy, 'Was he nuts?' Ed thought, raising a brow.

"Um…," Ed interrupted; hoping to stop the guy's ranting, but failed to no attainment.

"…, my favorite sport is American Football! Nice to meet you!" And so, Raimon ended his ranting. Ed sighed in relief, but still reply to his ranting to be polite. Raimon seems to be a nice guy, and thus he was afraid to hurt the man's feeling. They're just met after all, and he want to make friends as much as possible in _this_ world.

"Uhm…, Hehe…, Nice to meet you, Raimon-senpai." Ed said, bowing his head politely.

Ed rise his head up, and saw Raimon with a wide smile and a huge blush on his face. (Ed: What? How many people will blush because of me today? What day is today? Blush-for-Ed day?)

" W-Wha-Wha…? No need to address me so politely? Ha..Ha… Uhm…, J-Just call me what you like…? No! Uhm…, ha…, ha… call me Monta! Ha.., ha… yeah…, just Monta…" Raimon blushed even deeper if that even possible. Ed frowned at this, but nodded anyway.

"Mon-mon! Why are you blushing? Is Edo-chan was far too polite for your liking? Don't be flattered over such simple things! Just when anyone showed you some respect, you totally ruin it!" Suzuna rant playfully, a mischievous glint on her eyes.

Ed could see that Monta was trying as hard as possible to not uh…, _explode_ to a girl in Ed's sight. And Ed really appreciated the thought. He smiled to himself, maybe he'll help Monta for a bit?

"Suzuna, I really respect Raimon-senpai with all my heart, not just _showed_ it. He is nii-san's friend too, and that goes the same to you. He is a year older than me as well as you. You should show him some respect…, he's just trying to be as nice as possible to me, you know…" Ed said smiling warmly at them.

Monta smiled widely at the boy, and nodded happily. While Suzuna just huffed at Ed and stormed out of the locker room. Oh.., He felt really pleased at the moment. Not only he just gained one of his brother's friend's respects, but he also succeeds to annoy the hell out of Suzuna. He knew that he hates the girl's guts from the moment he met her.

Monta placed his hands on his hips, still smiling widely and still had that blush on his face. "I told you just to call me Monta! And hey Sena! I really like your brother you know, he just…" And there he trailed of and dragged Sena to the conversation he had himself earlier, telling Sena how he liked Ed and how polite and how kind Ed is and blah-blah-blah….

"Hey! Don't ignore us, you shrimp! And if you didn't notice.., we _are_ part of the team too!" A man with dark chocolate hair snapped. He was with a choppy ochre-yellow haired man with big brown glasses and… isn't that Kazuki?

Ed twitch at the short comment and was about to snapped and was about to beat the crap off out of the man, he didn't ignore them, he just don't heard them! But fortunately, Kazuki beat him out of him and screamed the ears out of his friends.

"Oy! Don't be too harsh on him!"Kazuki snapped and knocked the guy on the head, then he smiled warmly and brushed Ed's hair in a gentle way. "Don't mind him too much, 'kay? He's just being an idiot. He's okay when you got to know him better." He said blushing slightly and scratches his cheek, looking away from Ed, refusing to meet him in the eyes.

"HUH?! HUUH?! …," The brown haired man and the choppy haired man started, only to trail off with a, "It's weird to do it with just two people…"

"Juumonji! What the HELL had gotten into you?!" The brown haired man snapped, as the choppy haired one go back to his manga.

The guy sound very surprised to Ed. But then he sighed as he doesn't get any answer from the blond haired man, and looked at Ed in the eyes. "The name's Kuroki Kouji. Sorry about earlier…," He said with a huff and look away from Ed angrily.

"Toganou Shouzou. Nice to meet you.., shrimp." The choppy haired guy said with an _annoying_ smirk at the last part, which earned a twitch on Ed's face. But Ed nodded to him, even thought he knew that Toganou won't even looked at him as his senpai already turned his attention back to his manga.

Sena then dragged Ed away as Raimon-senpai, Kazuki, Kuroki-san, and Toganou-san had walked out off the locker room to the strategy room. Sena walked much slower than before as he followed them out and 4 more strangers come in sight.

Sena then talked to them excitedly about God-knows-what and pushed the 4 strangers to Ed. They are a guy with slight-baldy-black hair, a chubby boy(?) with choppy also black hair, a tall guy with messy black hair, and a tall blonde haired guy with an also blonde beard. (-Ed: They're all had black hair or brown hair, ne? The only one who isn't were Suzuna, that stranger and Kazuki… -Sena: *giggles* Well.., we are in the Asia continent after all…)

"Yukimitsu Manabu. Nice to meet you, Edward-kun!" The slight baldy guy said with a warm smile. Ed smiled back at the man, bowed his head and reply with a, "Nice to meet you too, Yukimitsu-senpai."

"The pleasure's all mine!" Yukimitsu said, his smile widening before Raimon-senpai dragged him off to join the argument he had with Kazuki, Kuroki-san, and Toganou-san in the back of the strategy room.

"Komusubi Daikichi! Nice too meet you, Fungo!" The chubby guy with choppy hair beamed happily. "Train with master! To be the strongest, Fungo!" He trailed on happily, smiling widely at Ed.

Ed smiled at his speech. He bent over and looked down to him with a smile. (Ed: Ha! Finally! A guy that's shorter than me! And he was a senior! *fumed happily*). "Nice too meet you too Komusubi-senpai!" Ed beamed. " I see…, so you're in the team to train with your master! You want to be the strongest like your master, ne? That's really nice! I too had a master before…, thought was not as kind as your master…" Ed said, completely oblivious to his friends' stare.

'How could he know with just so little words?' They all thought in a unison, and even Monta and the others stop their argument to stare at Ed. _Unfortunately_, Sena break the silence.., cutting of his teammates' thoughts.

"So you had a master before…" Sena trailed curiously. Looks like _this _also got the others' attention to Ed.

"Yeah.., she's like a teacher too… She was… _terrifying_…" Ed said with a shudder. "She threw butcher knives at you if you make any mistakes, and said that was done to train your awareness…" Ed groaned at the memories. " Oh yeah…, There's this time when I said to her that I want to be stronger and she dump me to an isolated island and only gave me a kitchen knife to survive…, and to add the pain she also _hired_ some man in order to try and _kill_ me, and I told you…, they were _serious._ Teacher told them to strike me at every five steps I got…, It was…frustrating…" Ed finished, still shuddering at the memories.

"…That's just…, crazy…" Raimon said a little startled at Ed's story.

"You tell her that, Raimon-senpai…, she's the kind of people who said doing 100 push-ups along with sit-ups for a day was for _wimps_…" Ed said grinning smugly.

"…Wimps… Heh…heh.., 100's…" Raimon mumbled weakly.

" So then.., how much did you do for a day?" Sena asked to Ed with curiosity in his voice.

Ed frowns at this, but reply his brother's question smugly. "500s push-ups and sit-ups each, oh and also punches and kicks for self defense…"

…

…

…

'That's just so…_crazy…_' They thought again in unison. Let's just said that neither of them wants to tell Ed's teacher's crazy training method to Hiruma…, _ever_…

"Umm…" A voice Ed didn't recognize trailed off.

This grabbed everyone's attention. The tall guy was the only one who didn't introduce himself to Ed yet. Ed didn't seem too surprised. True that his presence was weak, but Ed can still detect him. But yet, he didn't argue with himself to agree that this man was…,_plain_.

"Um…, my name is Ishimaru Tetsuo, I'm from the track team. Nice to meet you, Edward-kun." The man said with a smug smile.

Ed bowed his head in respect to the now in second year student. "Nice to meet you too.., Ishimaru-senpai. I'm deeply sorry for ignoring you earlier." Ed said politely to his senior.

"Ah! It's okay, really! It happened a lot…"Ishimaru said, now smiling widely at Ed. He complimented Ed as a 'nice little brother' and Ed twitches at the word '_little_' but calmed down quickly, still trying to keep his manner.

Suddenly, a long foot was kicked on the air, startling the hell out of Ed.

"A-Ha-Ha! I'm the Super Player, Natsuhiko Taki! Be sure to take my autograph ne~…!" The blonde said, twirling around in the room, which gained a sweat drop by Ed before he was dragged off out to the field by a fuming Suzuna. Ed just shrugged it off and ignores the guy, but decided that he was a _very_ annoying guy and makes a note to himself to avoid him as much as possible in the future.

Ishimaru and Komusubi too, are quickly dragged off by Raimon to join his argument on how 'nice' Ed was. And judging by Raimon's smile of victory, and Kuroki-san's sigh in defeat, it looks like that Raimon had win the argument. Hell! Even _Toganou_ that was even barely speak to him stood in Raimon's side!

"Sooo…, Where's Mamori-neechan and Kurita-san? I don't see them anywhere… And I don't think I saw Hiruma-san either…" Sena asked to Raimon, voice still filled with happiness.

"Ah…, tha-"

"YA-HA!"

And suddenly, gun shots were everywhere in the room, which startled the people in the room.

"FUCKING BALDY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LOOK AFTER THE TEAM'S _PRACTICE_?! SO WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE IN THE CLUBHOUSE!?" A blond haired man screamed at the top of his lungs at Yukimitsu-senpai who was cowered in fear. The man had emerald-green eyes, which Ed found very…, _sweet_. (-Hiruma: *blush* -Sena: Oh! So you can blush too, Hiruma-san! -Ed:*smiling cutely* I really found them sweet… -Sena: Ed! You really need an eye check do you? -Hiruma: Both oh you SHUT UP!)

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, Hi-Hiruma-s-san! W-We'll Be a-at the f-field right a-way!" And there goes Yukimitsu-senpai, stomping out with his tail between his legs. Ed frowned at this. Why was he so scared of the guy, anyway? All he can do was just screaming loudly and firing off his fire-arms! Surely, Hawkeye _is_ much better than him and who could be more frightening than Envy?

"Sena…, who's this?" A pink haired girl with bright blue eyes asked gently at Sena, completely ignore the screaming blond in the room, who was now screaming at a _huge_ guy with brown hair who was trying to calm the screaming blond down.

" Oh that's right! This is Ed, my little brother!" Sena said with a smile, feeling happy that his Mamori-neechan asked about his _baby-little-brother._

"_Little Brother?_ Sena, you had a _little brother_?!" Mamori asked, sounding really surprised.

"Ah! I was Sena's foster little brother…, my name is Edward, Edward Elric. Nice to meet you!" Ed said then bowed to the older girl in respect.

She sighed in relief. Maybe she was scared that Sena had _fooled_ her or something? She then too, bowed her head in respect to Ed. "Nice to meet you too, Edward-kun! I am Sena's childhood friend and protector, Anezaki Mamori." The girl said as she smiled warmly at him.

"That is Kurita. Kurita Ryoukan." Sena said as he point to the _huge_ guy who was approaching to them, a panic look on his face.

"Oh that's right!" Mamori said, suddenly. "Sena, I'm going to buy some video tapes, ne? I'll be back shortly so don't let Hiruma bully you, okay?" she said with a stern voice before running off and saying her goodbye as soon as Sena gave her a nod.

"Ah! Sena-kun! Hurry and change into your uniform!" Kurita said in a rush, seeing that the blond haired guy is glaring a Sena.

"I'm sorry um…"

"Edward." Edward said, when Kurita trailed off to ask his name.

"Ah…, I see. It's really nice meeting you, but we really had to go practice now.., so we can't really talked to you right now. Sorry! Oh! But you can watch us practice if you want to…" He said apolitically.

Then he saw Sena walked out of the locker room in his uniform and an eye shield. Man…, doesn't he look cool? Anyway Sena dragged Kurita and said who-knows-what to Kurita while pointing to Ed. (-Ed: Brother! It's rude to point at someone -Sena:*blush* Sorry..)

But then he saw Kurita walked back to him with a wide smile and hopeful eyes. He frowns at this. What did Sena said to him?

"Edward-kun, Sena-kun said that you were his little brother, ne?" Kurita started, eyes gleaming hopefully.

"Uhm…, yeah… He's my foster older brother…" Ed said smugly, confused by the guy's antics.

"A NEW REQRUIT ?!" Kurita beamed happily, before started to hug Ed in a _very_ tight bear hug. (Ed: Armstrong?)

"U-U-Uff!" (Ed: This is it everyone! The pain of the _Armstrong's_ alternate! I swore you can't even breathe! You don't believe me? Try it!)

"Kurita-san! You're suffocating Ed! He can't breathe!" Sena snapped in panic, while _trying _to pull Ed off of Kurita.

"Ah! Gomen! Are you okay?" Kurita said, putting Ed down of his bear hug. He looked so _overly_ worried, and thus forgetting about the new _possible_ recruit.

"Ye-Yeah…, I-I'm okay…" Ed choked, out of breath.

"FUCKING FATTY! FUCKING SHRIMP! GO TO PRACTICE! NOW!" The blonde haired guy roared, aiming his _flame thrower_ to _them_. (-Ed: Hey! That's dangerous! -Sena: You mean _very_ dangerous… -Hiruma:*cackle like a mad man*)

"Hieeee!" Sena shriek and hurriedly stormed off the room with Kurita, totally forgetting about Ed, which Ed found was rather _cute_. (-Hiruma: *smirk* You found your brother forgetting about you as _cute_? -Ed: *pout* Brother you meanie~…! Leaving me with this…, um…, Demon? *took a glance at Hiruma* -Hiruma: Ke…ke..ke…, you're hesitating to the fact right here…*grin*)

…

…

…

"What?!" Ed snapped. This guy was staring at him for like…_eternity_, which Ed found was very unnerving.

The guy twitch, then started to flip over a black book, and then frowned at it, (-Hiruma: Hey! I _never_ frown! *glare* -Ed:*giggles*) then put his book back down in his pocket.

"What's your name? Fucking Shrimp Jr.?" The guy asked, smirking at the last part.

Ed twitches. No…, He's not going to have an outburst at his first day of school. (Ed: *rolls eyes* Not like I care anyway…) He at least, wanted to try to make the best first impressions with his big brother's friend. But why did everybody have to make this _hard_ to him?

"Well?" He asked still smirking, but it was _softly_ this time. (-Hiruma:*groan* It's so not me that it's making my head hurts… -Ed:*groan loudly* You only know half the pain…)

"Edward. Edward Elric. I'm Kobayakawa Sena's foster little brother. Nice to meet you…?" Ed trailed on, trying to get the man's name. Ed swore that he saw jolt a little by a slight moment, but then he shrugged it off. Maybe it was just his imagination ?

"Hiruma Youichi. The captain of the American Football club. Remember that, Fucking Shrimp Jr.!" He smirked at Ed. Ed twitched at him, trying to ignore the short comment.

" Now…, knowing that you're the Fucking Shrimp's little brother, I can't just let you _watch_, right? Hmm…" Hiruma trailed off, stroking his own chin in a thoughtful but amused manner.

"You play American Football, shrimp?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes.

"Um…, no… but I memorized the rules…" Ed mumbled hesitantly (courtesy of Truth). He had these feelings that _this talk_ would not end up good. He wonders if he should run away from this…, _demon_. But then, the guy was Sena's friend and running away would be _rude_. He was already in trouble for earlier in the morning, and he really didn't need another trouble to add to.

"Good enough…" Hiruma said with an _evil_ smirk.

'Oh God.., what've I gotten into…?' Ed thought shuddering by the smirk.

* * *

_Later at practice…_

"Why did I agree to this again?" Ed asked with a sigh.

"Ed.., Don't be too hard on yourself, okay?" Sena said worriedly, and Ed saw Kazuki nodded in agreement behind Sena.

"Whatever! Just lift it up already!" Hiruma snapped at Ed, and you could see that vein was making its way to the teller blonde's head.

Ed smirked and lifted the thing up with ease. At that, everyone stared at him in awe. He lifted 120 kilos in bench press with _ease_?! That was fucking crazy! And while Sena was beaming happily at how strong Ed is, Ed shuddered by the maniacally grin Hiruma sent to him. But _someone_ was able to take away Ed's attention from Hiruma, who was writing God-knows-what in his black book.

"Raimon-senpai.., Who's that?" Ed asked, grabbing Raimon's attention and point to a short old man that was drinking sake, grinning amusedly at him.

"I told you to call me 'Monta' …, No need to be so polite… and that was Sakagi Doburoku-sensei, our coach." Raimon said, blushing slightly.

"Hmmm…" Ed mumbled amusedly. Their coach was one of the Twin Japanese Blades of Sengoku College's football team.(Once again, from the courtesy of Truth) That's just fucking amusing.

"Enough of the chit-chat! Fucking Shrimp Jr.! Come with me, we're going to do a 40-yard dash." Hiruma said, smirking evilly.

_This_ definitely won't end up good…

* * *

_At the field…_

"I'm ready!" Ed yelled from the start line.

Hiruma smirked, then cover one of his ears with one hand, the other holding a flame thrower, ready to be launched.

"YA-HA!" Hiruma yelled, launching the flame thrower with a huge BOOM.

Ed started to run as fast as he could. He wanted to go home as fast as he could, so he need to do what Hiruma-senpai said with no restraint and as fast as possible. Soon, Ed ran through Sena that was at recording his time with the stopwatch in his hand.

…

…

…

"4-4-4.4 seconds?!" Sena shrieked loudly. He never knew that his brother was _this_ good. Not only that he was strong he was fast too! And he was not the only one surprised by the fact, the rest of the team seems to be amazed too.

"Edward, would you consider to play in the team? You'll be a good linebacker for the team." Doburoku said, still in shock. Who wouldn't? He got the exactly same speed with Shin Seijuuro! And his bench-press record was 120 kilos, for god damn sake!

…

…

…

"I…can't…" Ed said, looking away, hiding his eyes with his bangs.

"Eh…?! Why not! You know the rules right? You shouldn't hide your talent away!" Kurita said, hoping that Ed would change his mind.

Ed sighed. He couldn't say that he can't play because of his automail. But.., if he didn't tell them.., he doubt that they will let him go home. He sighed. Looks like he just got to tell them…, right?

"It's…, my lim-"

"He just can't! And even if he wanted to I won't let him! So don't even try to blackmail him to it , Hiruma-san!" Sena cut Ed before he could say a thing, and Ed was very grateful for that. However, Hiruma was _not_ happy by this.

"HAA?! What do you mean that _you_ won't let him play Fucking Shrimp! What?! You're becoming a Fucking Manager #2 ?!" Hiruma snapped at Sena. He won't let this one go. He was like another _Shin_ for the team!

" I don't care about that! I won't let him pla-"

" It's okay…, nii-san…" Ed sighed. Hiding his automail won't do any good, anyway. Besides, he'll going to show his automail to them sooner or later.

"Let's just showed them…, okay?" Ed said smiling sadly, making almost all of the team and _even_ Taki felt bad for forcing him.

When Sena nodded weakly, Ed sighed and started to take off his right glove.

And just at that moment, everyone gasped at the sight. Heck! Even _Hiruma_'s eyes widened and his mouth was gaping at the sight.

Ed sighed again. He was beginning to feel tired 'cause of all this. "My right hand is.. like _this_, it goes through all the way to my shoulder's blade…. And it's not just this…, My left foot is also…, that one goes through to my thigh." Ed said grinning stupidly.

"It's cool right? But it's quite the weight you know? And it hurts like hell when it rains…" Ed said smiling, amused by the look they had on their faces, especially _Hiruma's_.

The team was very shocked by this, and Sena is also on the same state as them. How could Ed be so _happy_ or even proud of his _metal_ limbs? But reminding themselves of the face Ed make earlier, they decided not to bring the topic up again, unless for _jokes_ thought.

Hiruma was the first one to snap out of the um.., _embarrassing_ state he was in. "That…," He point to Ed's automail, "… will be taken care of by _me._" He said, cackling evilly.

"So now…, you'll join the team?" Kurita asked hopefully.

Ed shrugged at this, but then chuckle a bit. "Sure. Since that you guys are completely cool with my…, _condition_. So why not?" Ed said with a warm smile.

"Welcome…, shrimp." Kuroki said, smirking at the last part.

"Don't call me _short_, I warned you…" Ed said threateningly.

Then, Ed heard Hiruma cackled loudly. Then glared at him with a smirk. "What? A shrimp is refusing to be addressed as a _shrimp_? Then what did _your highness_ want us to address you with? Fleas?" Hiruma said with amusement in his voice, still smirking widely.

And there _goes_ his patient…

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ATOMIC SHRIMP THAT WAS SO MICROSCOPIC THAT EVEN FLEAS CRACKED ABOUT MY HEIGHT, YOU JERK!"

* * *

_Later that day, outside the clubroom…_

"Exhaustion, MAX!" Raimon groaned, managing to say a complete sentence (or words) despite of his out-of-breath condition.

"Fungo!" And _that_ was the protest from some people who didn't accept the word 'exhaustion' in his dictionary.

"U-Uwah…! My body is all aching!" Sena said, sounding really tired, which confused Ed as much as possible. Hiruma had made him do much worse, and he didn't gasp for breath of the _intense_ training! (Which annoyed Hiruma as Ed was always smirking amusedly at Hiruma's attempt to even make him _tired_.)

"Are you okay, nii-san? Is Hiruma really was _that_ hard on you guys? I didn't even break a sweat thought…," Ed said, amusement tinted his voice.

"Ungh…., that's great! That meant that you're already strong to begin with!" Sena beamed tiredly, which made Ed worrying the hell out of him.

"Are you okay, nii-"

RIING! RIING!

"Hello?" Ed started, and mouthed an 'it's mom' to Sena's look and the others' stare.

"Um…, no…I'm still at school. Yeah with nii-san and the other's too… Yeah, we'll be home later…Bye…"

"Your mom?" Juumonji asked

"But aren't you a foster child?" Toganou asked, looking up from his manga.

"Yeah…, It's my foster mom" Ed replied smugly.

"Oh"

RIING! RIING!

"Oh! It's mine!" Sena said, a little bit startled.

"Hello?...,No, I'm still at school… Yes, we'll be home shortly… Bye…"

"Mom?" Ed asked, amusement tinted his voice

"Yeah…" Sena said shyly, feeling embarrassed for no apparent reason.

"Uwah…, Protectiveness MAX! Your mom really had to call his sons just to make sure that one of you isn't in trouble, right? It's kind of sweet…" Monta exclaimed in awe, amazed by the kindness of the foster siblings' mother.

"Yeah…, It's so _sweet_, but yet it's so _stupid_! Awww…., Mother dearest, you really know how to make go 'Aww….' All the way ,ne?" Ed said, chuckling at his own jokes, rolling his eyes at the last part.

"Hehe…,that's _sooo '_ Mom'! " Sena joked heartily, and this earned a laugh by everyone.

Ed smiled at his brother's enthusiasm with his friends, all weariness forgotten. Ed smiled wider in his succession on making a good joke, making everyone laughed happily. In _his_ world, anytime he tried to joke, everyone would joke back at him by calling him short. If not, Roy will sneered at him and called him _short _or _small_ or else. Sometimes when Al was away from him, he would work harder on finding the clue of the Philosopher's Stone, spacing off about Alphonse with his body back, or he would be painting or just drawing a sketch of his friends, his family, and even some cats.

Ed startled off of his thought when Kazuki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly. He grabbed Ed's hands and squeezes them tightly. "Is something wrong?" He asked again, a little panic when Ed didn't say a thing.

"Uhm yeah…, I just dozed off for a moment…" Ed said smiling at him with a weird smile, but fortunately Kazuki buy the act off and sighed in relief. He smiled warmly at Ed and slipped a small note to Ed's pocket and mouthed a 'call me later' with a blush, then joined the others that was far ahead of them.

_That_ confused Ed to no ends. He rammed through his pocket only to find _two_ notes. One with Kazuki's numbers and…, Hiruma's? How the hell did he put his numbers into Ed's pocket anyway? And what's this?

_Call me tonight or else, Fucking Shrimp Jr., you know what they said..," When the kitten got into the wolf den.., it's all too late.." but you know, I think otherwise to the fact. "Bowed to the wolf, and the kitten will be loved by the wolf"…, so you know what to do, call me or someone will _suffer_ tonight._

Okay…, that was just plainly weird! Kitten? Wolf? What the hell that a _wolf_ and a _kitten _had to do with calling him? It makes no sense! But…, then, who should he call then? Is Ed supposed to call the both of them? Or maybe he'll ask Sena later at home then figures things out with him…

Yeah…, that'll do…

* * *

_After Dinner at The Kobayakawas' Residence…_

Ed waited patiently for Sena to get out of the bathroom. He'd taken a bath before Sena as was _forced_ by Mihae to take the hot water first as she said, '_The youngest should be the first ne, Sena?_' And much to Ed's surprises, Sena had agreed happily…

Okay.., _that_ was getting off from the topic. Now he was in the dining room with Shuuma reading a newspaper and Mihae washing the dishes, as she refused Ed's offer for help to dry the dishes off before. Ed , right now is fidgeting through his chair as he waited and waited for Sena to come out of the bathroom, and it seems like God had granted his prayer after all…

"Uwah…! That was a good bath!" Sena beamed happily and took the sit beside Ed. Sena was wearing a dark blue pajamas. It was a long sleeves pajama with slight silver sewing around the end of the sleeves and the sides of its collar. It was a simple pajamas, but beautiful in its own way.

Ed? Ed was wearing tha same pajamas Sena's wearing, just that Ed's was black with much more of the silver sewing on the pajamas. Like mom said.., "_The youngest should be the stylish one…"_ She said.

And why've we talking about pajamas again? …., Let's just forget it and back to the story , is that good? Good. Now on with the story…

"Ed? Is there something wrong? You're being so quiet…" Sena asked worriedly, his right hand caressing Ed's tense back softly.

Ed fidgeted a little, leaning in to the touch. Ed, now was in two minds of whether he should ask his _family_ about his _problems_ or not. Thought that he doesn't know and that he doesn't even _understand_ what Hiruma's notes meant.

Mihae frowned at them. Sena sounded really worried and Ed was quiet for like… _years_? (Ed: *pout* Okay, you exaggerate it too much, it's just like…_minutes_, not _years_!). She then stopped doing the dishes, and took the seat beside Shuuma. And you guess it! Shuuma _even_ took down his newspaper to get a better view out of his _youngest_ and _favorite_ son.

"Edo-chan…, is someone from school bother or even _dare_ to bully you or something , dear?" Mihae asked softly, worry tinted in her voice. (-Ed: Mom.., I'm not Sena, you know… *rolled eyes* -Sena: *sigh* Sadly I didn't have anything to reason the fact… -Ed: *grin* I thought so.)

"Edward…, you know that you can talk to your family…" Shuuma said, eyes stern, but deep in his stern eyes, worry filled the brown orbs even if it was just a slight. _That_ alone manages to calm his down. Is this how it felt to have a father that _loves_ you? To have a father that was _thinking_ and _worrying_ over you?

"Uhm.., no… It's not like that… Umm…" Ed trailed off shyly as he fidgeted a little, embarrassed by the _good_ attention he'd gathered.

"Then.., let's talk about your _little _problem then, son…" Shuuma said with slight relief, but still let his guard up for anything… _shocking_. Ed twitches, but calmed down when he remind himself of with _whom_ was he talking to. He would never dare to _rant_ to Shuuma. This man was _much _and _more_ terrifying than a certain _Roy Mustang _he once knew.

"Uhm…, It's just that…, Uhm…, I had this… friends. Um…, somehow they manage to um…., slid notes that…, had uhm…., their numbers in the notes… Uhm…, They both told me to…, call them but…, I'm really confused! Umm…, since that I had this um…, _feelings_ that uhm…, they're not going to have, uhm… a _friend-to-friend_ talk…?" Ed said hesitantly, still feeling confused to the _problems_. Well, what can He said? He was completely _new_ at things like _this_!

And much to Ed's distressed, they didn't said _anything_ and just _stared _at Ed. The stares were really unnerving and he was starting to feel very _uncomfortable_ by the moment. maybe he should just excuse himself and go to sleep?

…

…

…

Fortunately to Ed, Sena was the one to break the silence. Ed wouldn't even dare to think _if_ Mihae or even _Shuuma_ was the first ones to snap out of the…_trance_ they were in.

"Uhm…, I'm going to talk to him upstairs ne?... _Alone…" _ Sena said with a creepy voice, and before his parents can even _think_ about any reply, Sena had dragged Ed off with him upstairs.

Ed sighed as he followed Sena upstairs, into his room. He already got the feeling that _this_ talk is going to be a long talk, and to add the pain, _this_ talk will definitely never end with a _peaceful_ and _calm_ way. Well.., This is _Sena Kobayakawa_ that we're talking about, and thus Sena will answered any questions Ed had in mind _kindly, calm-fully_ and_ peacefully_…, like the good big brother he is…

…Right?

**A.N.: And there goes this chapter! God, was it long! I'll have my back hurt and my neck aching for days! But anything for you.., right? I'm actually very excited about this chapter and despite of my back and neck that was hurting like hell.., I'm still grinning like an idiot nowadays~!**

**Oh! And most importantly, I'M IN NEED OF A BETA! **

**And that's it.., I guess.**

**Many thanks to my new story followers such as:**

**Clear As Myst**

**The Lovely Zombie**

**HannokiKaen**

**jetstorm317**

**leroalice**

**CouldNotThinkOfAName**

**Well.., that's all from me so.., **

**SEE YOU! =)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Talk

**A.N.: Ugh! Sorry for the wait~…, I guess…(-.-"). I mean…, it's not entirely my fault! School's getting so very very annoying…, kept giving me homeworks, tests, and stuff like that. Honestly in my country we had tests every week, which mean we almost have test everyday which is 4 times in each subject! Wasn't that just so **_**crazy**_**?**

**Anyway, I sneak around and finally managed to write this story when I'm alone…, so please don't tell my parents 'kay? ;)**

**Beware of extreme OOC-ness, and light yaoi…, well it's only light for **_**now**_**….**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 The Talk…**

"So…, what are you gonna do?" Sena asked kindly. Ed calmed down a little, even though the _don't-think-that-they'll-get-away-from-this_ look in those honey brown orbs hadn't come off yet (And Ed think _that_ look will not come off yet so easily) from the running-back's eyes.

Ed really freaked out by Sena's antics. He'd been acting strange lately, although Ed really _know_ how it's feels for having a careless little brother and how he had no choice but to be protective towards his brother (Even though Ed will never admit that he had freaked Al out by his _over_-protectiveness).

"Uhm…, I… don't know?" Ed (finally) managed to stutter out. Well…, he _don't_ know what's he gonna do.., that's the reason _why_ he asked Sena anyway…, right?

"Hm…" Sena mumbled to himself, then closed his eyes in a serious and thoughtful manner (which really rare for Sena to do), leaving Ed alone with his thoughts.

…

…

…

"Sooo…, tell me first…, _who_ exactly and what's the _reason_ those…, _wolfs_ told you to actually _fucking_ _'_called' them?" Sena asked, not forgetting to emphasize the _called_ and…, _curse_…, then opened his eyes just so _very_ slightly, which made him look (surprisingly) very creepy. And to add a remark, the boy who was actually _cursing_ the…, _wolfs_…, was a normal _sweet,_ and_ kindhearted_ big brother…, _Sena Kobayakawa_. It's not every day you can actually see the boy _curse_ (and acting creepy).

Ed shivered by the tone his brother used to him, nervous by the way his 'oh-so-kind' brother act. He looked down with a bright pink blush forming in his cute cheeks, then looked down at his feet, refusing to meet his brother's creepy _gaze_.

"Well…?" Sena trailed off, this time really _demanded _an answer from Ed.

Ed still refused to answer, being the stubborn blot he was (-Ed: Excuse me but, _blot_?! *takes in deep breath* WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE SAW BLOTS AS THE UNIVERSE?!). His blushed becoming more and more visible and redder if that even possible. And by now Ed was wondering how and when did they got into 'seiza' (**A.N.: It's the formal way of sitting in Japan. You know…, It's like kneeling one's own lower leg, with the feet under the buttocks and toes pointed)**. Ed's feet were starting to cramp and beside, it was an uncomfortable way of sitting in the first place! And how Sena didn't feel any foot cramp in 'seiza' was a mystery to him.

"Ed…?" Sena asked, the _coldness_ tone in his voice isn't exactly gone yet, but his voice was softer now. It's seems that Sena really is an understanding people, since he knew that his _act_ was creeping Ed out (Despite the fact that he only knew the blond for 3 days. Was this one of Truth's doing?).

"Uhm…, Hiruma-kun…" Ed mumbled softly, as he started twiddling with his fingers around. His face was as red as a tomato and he refused to meet Sena's eyes, embarrassed that he was acting like a love sick school girl and not the usual I'm-much-more-compared-to-you-in-many-ways self (Though he _do_ realize the change of attitude, he can not act like the uranium bob when he was in Germany. Maybe he'll get used to _this_ attitude in the mean time for Sena's sake (of his sanity)?)

"HIRUMA?!" Sena snapped, his eyes widened, and his jaw dropping by the _name_ his little brother just said. He just couldn't believe it! Hiruma-san of all people? Wasn't that just so…, _weird_…?

…

…

…

" Uhm…, okay…, and…?" Sena asked, but before calming himself by coughing a fit at the awkward silence between them. The _name_ really streaks a number on him. Though he managed to hurriedly regain his stern composure back as a _good_ and _responsible_ big brother.

"Um…, Kazu…ki…kun…?" Ed said, now looking away from his big brother's stern gaze, as he bit his lips while doing so. He started to fidget a little as well as he thought of his brother's gaze was so much like a certain Roy Mustang's.

"Kazuki?...As if…JUUMONJI-KUN?!" Sena snapped _again_, almost screaming this time. He was shocked or _terrified_ to say the least. The two _wolfs_ of Demon were _chasing_ his sweet little brother?! He obviously cannot allow that! What's next? Kakei-san and Agon-san? Ed must be joking! But…, he _does_ look serious at the matter. Oh God…, this is got to be a very _complicated_ case. If these…, _wolfs_ are attracted to his little brother, Kakei-san and Agon-san could also might take their places in the _chase_ too. Sena sighed, decided to _protect_ Ed from those _wolfs_ on his mind and looked at Ed sharply.

"Honestly, Ed. Hiruma-kun and Juumonji-kun?! Did they bully you into this?! Oh! Juumonji-kun was still _at least_ acceptable, but Hiruma-kun?! And asides from the matters at hands, why did you called Juumonji-kun by his last name anyway? Are you two really gone _that_ close**[1]?"** Sena ranted worriedly. Ed, completely forgot about the matters at hands looked at Sena amusingly. He found that the faces Sena made was really funny. It's changing from anger to stern, then from stern to smug, and from smug to worry. If he wasn't in this situation (he remembered that he _was_ in trouble, thankfully), he would had pointed it out to Sena and laughed at him.

"N-No! How could you say that?!...We're just met today… and we only talked in class! You saw it yourself that I stick to you all the time when you introduced me to the team! Oh, and it's not like I agreed to him when he asked me to go out with him!" Ed snapped, in hope that his reasons were enough to stop the conflict between the brothers, not realizing that he only add more fuel into the fire. But what had told to Sena was the truth! Kazuki _did _asked Ed to hang out with him and Ed _refused_ it! **(A.N.: Ed~! Your words were different to your intentions~! …)**

"WHAT!" Sena snapped (for the third time today), pulled his hair, screaming like a _mad_ man. "_He_ asked you out on a _date_?! How _dare_ he?! And when he only just met you for _today_?!" Sena continued to scream, flabbergasted by his brother's _dullness_. I mean…, how can he be this _dull_ when he is such a bright person?!

"Yeah…, It's okay though… He flattered me for some reason…" Ed said, pouting slightly. What's wrong with Sena? They're just friends, so what to worry about? And he actually _refused_ the date, geez…!

"_Flattered_?! _You _said that you were _flattered_ by his false words?! Edward! You shouldn't! He may _eat_ you from behind without you even knew it!" Sena snapped (again), _only_ messing with his hair this time. He seemed really panic for no obvious reason (well, in _Ed's_ opinion…). And _this_ caught Ed's attention. What does Sena meant by _eat_ anyway?

"_Eat_?" Ed asked curiously, raising a brow and eyes that was saying, 'Explain!' to Sena's statement.

Sena sighed loudly, but not before showing his surprise of Ed's _dullness_ by gasping out loud. It seemed that Ed really caught him out off guard. Well…, who will ask _such_ a question in this time and days? Even _Sena_ had known the _basics_ over those…, _things_…!

"Uhm…, how to explain this, hmm…?" Sena closed his eyes in a serious manner and come out with a great way (for him) to explain _this_ to his little brother without leaving a _scar_ on him.

"Ed, when the _kitten_ had gotten into the wolf's den…, it's already are too late…"Sena answered seriously, as he had a smug grin on his face. Sena was sure that Edward would get the idea this time.

" _Kitten_? _Wolf_?" Ed asked curiously as he tilted his head to the side.

And there goes the phrase, reflected from Ed's dull mind. Sena gasped again in surprise and think off a better way to explain _it_ to his innocent little brother.

"I mean… that if you got into their grasps, they might _do_ you…" Sena stated nervously, but still making sure to emphasize the word '_do'_.

"_Do_ me? Okay…, now I'm really confused, so will you tell me what exactly did you mean by _that_? Just get to the point and don't go rambling around 'kay?" Ed stated with a confused but sharp look, the curiosity in his voice had gotten deeper , no thanks to Sena.

Sena gasped at his oh-so-sweet little brother's statement. Sure he _is_ dull (He realized for himself, of course), but he never knew that his little brother is _this_ dull (Well…, it's only been 2 or three days for God's sake!), and is _duller_ than _him_! (Thought Sena had expected this kind of acts from his little brother anyway). He thought that Ed is an expert at studying…, well he _is_ but…, who knew that his little brother had _learned_ in social life? Sena sighed again. He tried to avoid it but…, it seems like the talk had to get rather…, _intimate_…

"Ed~…! You're a really big meanie…! How could you _force_ your bid brother to explain _that_ to you! And geez…, now I'm blushing!" Sena said, grinning playfully at Ed, then hide his blushing face with both of his palms in embarrassment.

Ed tilted his head to the side again, confused by his brother's change of demeanor towards him, but he stayed quiet anyway…, while waiting for his brother to answer his curiosity.

"I mean that if you're not careful around them, Hiruma-san and Juumonji-kun will force you to…, _mate_ with them… or even worse…, they may…_rape_ you… Well they are both the same meaning to me anyway… " Sena finished his sentence with a deep blush on his face.

"Mate…? As if…" Ed trailed at first, but realization quickly came to him, a bright deep blush adorned his already-too-cute face. And fortunately for Sena, Ed did not finish that sentence. But of course, Sena is very grateful that his brother finally understands _what_ they had been talking about earlier.

"O-o-o-o-of c-c-course! I-I-I-I'm n-not _that_ d-dull!" Ed stuttered, pouting cutely, which made Sena chuckle a bit.

' Won't he just admit it that he is _that_ dull?'

…

…

…

"…So…, should I call them or not?" Ed asked, _still_ unable to decide (Well, Sena never answered his questions about the call anyway). Ed, blushing madly like a tomato, is trying to hide his eyes under his bangs in order to break the eye contact. _This_ just found amusing by the said brother thought.

"Hmmm…., maybe you should…? Maybe they're just trying to be friends with you…" Sena said grinning sheepishly, "But! If the phone call got even just _slightly_ intimate…," Sena trailed off, smirking wickedly at his own thoughts.

Ed of course is not a dumb man. He knew what his brother would do if the talk get rather intimate (like _that_ would happen, thought). So he just nods obediently and stands up from his 'seiza' to get his cell phone.

* * *

"Hello?"

"A-Ah! K-K-Kazuki!"

Ed is sitting beside Sena in 'seiza' ('cause he's nervous) way on his bed. Sena is leaning in to Ed's cell phone to listen to the conversation that the lineman and his little brother. They both decided to call Juumonji first. 'The bad one should come up last', like Sena had said. Actually Ed let out a protest at this, but somehow they ended up with calling Juumonji first, despite the fact that Ed's wish to called Hiruma first out of his curiosity was denied.

"Oh! Ed! You really called…, how nice! What's up?" Kazuki said from the other line. Ed could heard the excitement and nervousness from the way Kazuki greet him, which make Ed let out a small but sweet smile and a raised brow from Sena.

"Umm…, not really…, just…umm…, You told me to call you…?" Ed mumbled, still smiling sweetly, his blush deepen slightly. Sena thought that his little brother is acting weird, like a love-sick-school-girl on her first date and Sena didn't like this at all.

"Oh…, and hey! Relax! You sound like I want to _eat_ you or something…!" Kazuki joked teasingly, then laughed heartily at his own joke.

Ed twitch. Sena twitch. Now they are reminded of the awkward talk they had earlier. And to add the pain, he saw Sena grinned mischievously in victory from the corner of his eyes. (-Ed: This made my head hurt like hell! I'm supposed to be the cocky and mischievous one, and Sena is the good and shy one! It's all turned upside-down by the fuckin' authoress! -Sena: Hehe…, I actually found this turning quite amusing. -Ed: *groaned*)

"Umm…, _eat_…?" Ed asked frowning, not believing what he had just heard, all shyness forgotten.

"…"

"…"

"…Forget 'bout it okay? You're too kind to even know a thing…" Kazuki said sweetly.

"Oh…" was the only thing Ed could come out with. He was speechless to say the least. He's not used to receive such respect and flattery from anyone since he _was_ a dog of the military. So this kind of attention really warmed his heart, although his big brother is snickering at the side, muttering about 'wolves' or something.

"Um…, You're there?"

"A-Ah yes!" Ed stuttered, snapping out of his own-little-wonderland.

"…Say, Ed…" Kazuki started with a very serious voice all of a sudden, making Ed blush and Sena to snicker loudly, much to Ed's wonder.

"U-Uhm…, yes? W-w-what is it?" Ed asked nervously but feeling very excited. He gulp, with his blush became more visible. And a loud snickering Sena didn't help at all.

"Are you free on this weekend? Uh…, if it's possible, uh…, would you like to go o-"

"Gomen **[2]** Juumonji-kun! Ed is spending his weekend with mom and me…! So he's unavailable at the moment and… Oh! Look at how late it is! It's past Ed's bed time, so see you tomorrow!" Sena cuttted through the talk, then turned off Ed's cell phone, scowling.

"Nii-san!" Ed snapped at his brother's _over-protectiveness_. Now he knew the burden of his own privacy that was taken by his big brother. So Al felt this way too huh? Poor Al…

"It's needed! And I've already told you right? I'll break the talk if it's ever going even slightly _intimate. _And as a punishment…" Sena trailed his sentence, creeping the hell out of Ed (_again_).

"I won't let you to call Hiruma-san, so don't even bother to try something weird! Now…, GO TO SLEEP!" Sena said for who-cares-how-many times today and stormed out of Ed's room, taking Ed's cell phone with him, but not before a sweet 'good night,' and 'I'll hand it back to you tomorrow' and also a kiss on Ed's forehead.

Ed sighed. And he was really curious on _that_ call, too! Ed sighed again and gone off to sleep, dreaming of the worst nightmare he ever had.

* * *

"Why hello…~! It's really nice to meet you out here again, Mr. Alchemist!"

"Truth! What are you doing _here_?!" Ed snapped, enraged at the _thing_ in front of the two huge doors.

"I see that you gotten _quite_ a day, Mr. Alchemist. And to answer your foolish question…, _this_ place is the gate after all! Where would I be if not _here_?!" Truth chuckle mischievously at the blushing "Fullmetal Alchemist" in the past. Truth thought that he the little alchemist is too cute, having his demeanor softens by that family (the Kobayakawas).

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT A BEETLE WOULD LOOK LIKE A GIANT COMPARED TO HIM!"

"Oh? Did I say that out loud? I'm very sorry then Mr. Alchemist, for stating the truth for you…" Truth chuckled, trying to hold a laugh at the fuming alchemist.

"Don't call me s-short! A-a-and d-d-don-don't c-c-call m-me c-c-c-c-cu-cute!" Ed stuttered, blushing madly. But quickly regained his composure to shrug it off, getting into the serious mood again.

"If you're here just to tease me, then I-"

"Now, now! Mr. Alchemist, you do know that patient is never a bad thing! And no…, I'm here for the usual _business_…" Truth's voice had lost all of its playfulness and now had becoming crueler and _annoying_ like usual.

"…"

"Good! Now I'm here to tell you that down there…, at _your_ world, your sweet little brother is seeking for a…, _miracle_…" Truth chuckle cruelly, grinning madly at Ed.

"_Miracle_? Stop playing around and tell me what happen to Alphonse, you god damn fuck!" Ed snapped impatiently, gaining a sigh from Truth.

"…Well, your brother down there, is dying…" Truth said, and started to grin again at the face that the alchemist made.

"What?! But…! But! W-w-why i-"Ed stuttered, obviously panicking about his little brother's well being.

"Well? What are you going to do now, Mr. Alchemist? Did you really want to suffer for your little brother that right now, don't even care or know you? Or you won't to ignore this and live peacefully from now on? It's now, is a decision for you to make…" Truth stare at him, amused. Waiting for an answer from those cute pouty lips.

Ed's look thoughtful for a moment, seeming to be in very deep thoughts. But he soon looks up at Truth and asked, "Why's he dying?"

"Hm…, good question. Firstly, his soul is rejecting the body for no reason, and secondly, you brother had this rare disease that your _mother_ had before, which is you had been very familiar with…" Truth answered, still grinning madly.

Ed gone into his thoughts again. It really confused him. Offering _himself_ or _his soul_ won't do any good, knowing Truth's way of thinking, but then what if-

"I'll take your lung…, and maybe…Hmm…, I don't know? Maybe bringing back the infamous William Nevy for you?" Truth's grin widened, especially at the last part.

"Heh…, it's the same as dead if you take my lung, even if it's only one. I thought that you can't take lives? And who the fuck is this William guy, anyway?" Ed asked confused, snapping out of his deep thoughts earlier.

"Why no…~ taking one of your lungs won't kill you! Even thought it'll _do_ causing you a lot of trouble… So, there was when William went in! He'll help you and will be very useful for you! And I'll even attach '_The mirror of knowledge_' into your pocket-watch for you~…! Now you won't have any trouble, right, Mr. Alchemist?"

"Uhm…, that'll certainly do, but… You still didn't answer me for who the heck is this William we are talking about…" Ed said, glancing suspiciously at Truth (It seems like Ed didn't care about the 'mirror' thing).

"Hmm…, he is… the sin of _Envy_, your half brother… And before you started to rant about anything, I'll tell you that he will cause no harm for you, I assure you that. For he'd been _tamed_ by me, and also, the trust between you will be formed by me…, a strong bond is hard to make now, you know?" Truth sighed tiredly at his own thought, then looking at Ed with a, "Well…?"

"Well, _that_ is enough to cut off my rant, but…, I'm _sure_ I won't need _his _help of all people! I can take care of myself just fine! And I _do_ know how to do Alkhahestry!" Ed reasoned, trying to convince Truth, thought he was already _losing_ the battle right from the beginning.

"Well, for your information Mr. Alchemist, You'll be coughing up blood with one of your lungs missing, and so I had gained Envy the ability of both performing Alchemy and Alkhahestry, so with his combat, he'll be very useful for you…, will you accept that now? In order to have an equivalency in this case, I need to give you his help and also the mirror. And thanks to me you might have know how to lip-reading. You need to know Mr. Alchemist, taking a life is a very big burden, even if I only take one of your lungs, you'll be dead in the end if you didn't accept his help. And you need to save your brother, right?" Truth finished…, _its_ speech with an annoyed sigh.

Ed sighs in understanding, knowing that he had no choice if he wants to save his brother. Guess that'll leave him no choice, huh?

"Fine…, save him. Anything for my Al. I didn't have much choice from the beginning anyway…" Ed said in defeat, closing his eyes while waiting for the pain to come.

"_It's a deal then…_"

* * *

"Meow~…"

…

…

…

"Meooooowww~…!"

Ed shrugged the _thing_ off. It's making him wet and ticklish. And here he was, trying to get some sleep after the tiring events with Truth.

"Meow…?"

"Ugh…, five more minutes…" Ed shrugged and trying to shrug the _thing_ off again.

"Maa~…, chibi-chan…, wake up already~…!"

And _that_ snapped Ed out of his sleep. The sky is still so dark, and through the pocket-watch (He put it on his bedside table) he know that it is still fucking 2 o'clock in the morning. He's just about going to rant, but stop when he heard a familiar voice.

"Miss me, Edo-chan…?" A cat with black-greenish fur and violet eyes look up at him and 'meowing' loudly. Ed thought it was weird at first. But there's only one _talking_ cat with black-greenish fur and violet eyes, his _dear_ shape-shifter Envy! **(A.N.: You see that Truth had made the bond into a weird one. Although that Edvy is my favorite pairing…)**

"Envy?!" Ed mumbled, a little too loudly. Well, at least he was able to hold his (scream of) excitement at his favorite shape-shifter.

"The one and only…" Envy said happily, 'meowing' loudly at Ed's attention towards him.

"Uwah~… I missed you sooo much!" Ed beamed, carrying Envy up and pulled him into a hug, petting him lovingly, earning yet again a loud mewl from Envy. (-Envy: Damn cat and it's crave for human attention -Ed: I don't mind though…*blush* -Envy:*grin* I only want to be petted by you…)

…

…

…

"Uhm…, why're you a cat?" Ed asked out of curiosity, still smiling sweetly at Envy since now that he'll fully awake.

"Just thinking that you'll prefer me in _this_ form, seeing that you like cats and all. Although it's not my cute and preferable form, I'll bear it if it's for you…" Envy stated sweetly and snuggled on Ed's tummy, purring.

"Bu-"

"Ed?"

"Nii-san? Did I wake you up? Sorry…" Ed said apologetically, but smiled when Sena nod and kissed his forehead.

Sena looked at Envy with half lidded eyes, yawning loudly. But he somehow manage to say a' "What's that?", while pointing at Envy tiredly.

"Um…, May I keep him?" Ed asked blushing madly, while Envy snuggles on Sena's stomach to get his attention. Ed thought that if it wasn't for him, Envy probably had killed his brother. But he didn't. And never will, if it meant to sadden _his_ Ed. And of course, Ed is grateful of that and he trust Envy with his life, he even trusts Envy more than Sena, honestly (Thanks to Truth).

"Uhm…, sure why not…? I'm sure mom and dad would agree, maybe they'll be happy because you'd open up a little to them." Sena said before yawning, look around to see anything that _might_ bother his little brother then asked incredulously, "I can't belief that you're making the ruckus, late this night!"

…

…

…

"So…, do you name it?" Sena asked tiredly, plopping on Ed's bed and petting the already asleep Envy that is sleeping soundly at Ed's stomach. He smiled when Envy purred from the contact and snuggles closer to Ed.

"Um…, William…" Ed said fidgeting. He guesses that it would be alright, since Sena didn't hate Envy. He even looked like he wished that Pitt was a lot more like Envy! Although Ed guessed that Sena would prefer Pitt over Envy. Envy is _Tame_, _spoiled_, and _playful_. For Sena though. If only he knows the truth… Ed shuddered at the thought.

…

…

…

"Well, if you're okay, I'll be going to sleep. I'll be at my room if you need anything, 'kay?" Sena yawned once again, before walking off to his room, after seeing Ed's shy nod though.

Ed sighed and plopped into his bed, petting Envy and drifted off to sleep.

…

…

…

"I love you, Ed… I've always been…"

"I love you too…, Envy…"

**[1]** **In Japan, calling someone by his last name is for very close friends, someone in a relationship or relative. For friends they usually called his/her first name. Example: Ed should called Juumonji with the name 'Juumonji-kun' since they're only friends, but instead Juumonji told Ed to call him 'Kazuki' which mean, Juumonji is hoping to get a deeper-than-friends kind of relationship with Ed. (*wink wink*)**

**[2] ****It means 'sorry' in Japanese.**

**A.N.: Thank you for reading and sorry for the wait! I know what are you going to say about the shortness, OOC-ness, or how long I took to write this, so don't even bothered! I've been very depressed lately… **

**Many thanks to:**

**ChouAnime4ever**

**CommanderYuki**

**And all guests' reviews !**

**Please reviews more, ne? The reviews are giving me courage to write the next chapter! Although it would be hard since I'm a third grader… (-.-). But I'm waiting for the reviews!**

**Ja ne! / See you!**


End file.
